


You know you like me...

by Deyaniera



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyaniera/pseuds/Deyaniera
Summary: Tony pesters Maria into some sexy stripping fun.





	You know you like me...

Tony stopped and backtracked two steps, needing a second look.  Maria was not wearing her usual SHIELD jumpsuit.  No, she had done something to her hair, and was dressed like… well.  Like Peggy Carter.  In fact, Tony would not have recognized her had she not been speaking.  He strolled over, hands in his pockets, to stand behind her, waiting for the gofer she was sending on a mission to leave. 

She turned, spotted him, and lifted her eyebrows. 

“You are wearing a skirt.”

“Your eyes work,” she retorted.

“You look like Cap’s dream girl,” Tony said.  “I love this hair.”

“I didn’t do it for you. It’s Halloween, Tony.”

“Going out tonight?”

“None of your business.”

“Ooh, you have a hot date.  Is it with Cap?  Is he finally dating again?  Is that why…this whole thing?  It really works for you.  Are you wearing stockings?”

“Ohmigod, Tony, go away.  I have work to do.”

“No, no, I want to see more of this.  Does the underwear match?”

Maria folded her arms and glared at him.  But, he knew that look.  She was about to make him happy.  She huffed.  “What’ll it take to get you to go away?”

“Come upstairs and show me what’s under that skirt.”

“Tony!”  She huffed.  “This is sexual harassment, you know?”

“I don’t work here.  And really, neither do you, Miss SHIELD agent.  Come on, you know I’ll make it worth your while.”

Maria rolled her eyes.  “If it’ll get you to shut up…” she said, but she was hiding a smile behind the bluster. 

Tony knew that look too.  He grinned.  “Please, you know I can be quiet as a mouse.  Shutting up is my favorite thing.”

“Tony…” Maria’s tone was a warning, but he wasn’t intimidated.  He walked with her to the elevator and they headed up to his private suite. 

“Shall I put some music on?  I think you—”

“God, Tony, shut up,” Maria said and kissed him.  He kissed her back, amused, and slid his hands around her back, checking for a corset.  No corset.  He grabbed her ass, and could feel the garters.  That was a plus.  Also a plus: Maria pressing against him, rubbing herself against his cock. 

The elevator dinged, and the door opened, and he and Maria separated to walk into his suite.  She turned to him and smirked.  “You said something about music?”

“Of course.  Play something sexy, Friday.”

A thrumming beat gave Maria what she needed, and she swayed her hips as she walked in front of Tony.  She turned back to him, showing him that she was slowly, slowly unbuttoning her shirt.  She turned back away, heading to the sunken area with his couches, and Tony followed.  She turned, leaving the last few buttons of her shirt, a lacy red bra peeking out from behind it.  Tony sat down, watching her dance to the music. 

Maria pulled her shirt out of her skirt and opened it fully, revealing the bra.  Tony approved, especially since he could see that her nipples were hard.  She let the shirt drop to the floor, then turned to unzip the skirt, slowly.  She slid it down her long legs slowly, and Tony couldn’t help watching that.  When she kicked it aside, he saw the garter belt and the thong that matched the sexy bra.  He definitely approved, especially when she danced closer.  She climbed into his lap, sliding her hands into his hair.  He grabbed her ass, pulling her closer, and kissed between her breasts.  She unhooked her bra and slid it off, then wrapped it around his neck to pull him in for a kiss. 

Tony kissed her hard, skimming his fingertips up to her breasts, pinching her nipples lightly, then harder.  She moaned and rubbed herself against his hard cock.  He grabbed her ass and ground against her. 

“You want that?”

“God, yes,” Maria purred.  “But you owe me, I danced for you.”

“Mmm, so you did,” Tony said.  He licked and sucked her nipples, sliding one hand into her panties to rub against her wet pussy.  His other hand cupped her ass, then he teased her asshole with his finger.  She moaned and gasped as he played with her, rubbing, pushing her closer and closer to orgasm.

Tony wanted to taste her, so he pushed her back on the couch and knelt between her legs.  Maria moaned as he buried his face in her pussy, licking and sucking.  Then he pushed her legs back so he could lick and tongue her ass. 

“God, Tony, God!” Maria cried as he moved back up to suck her clit.  He slid his fingers inside her and fucked her to a screaming orgasm. 

“Mmm,” he licked her a few more times, making her shiver.  “You are delicious.”

“Shut up and fuck me,” she replied. 

“You keep telling me to shut up.  It’s like you don’t even know me.”

Maria chuckled as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him up for a deep kiss.  Tony freed his cock and slid into her, making her moan and shudder.  He loved feeling her shivers, and the way her pussy gripped his cock.  He fucked her slowly and deliberately, working his cock against her g-spot and grinding against her with every thrust. 

 She was gasping, her nails digging into his back even through his shirt.  He enjoyed the evidence of her arousal and kept going until she was begging him for more.  Then he finally started really fucking her, fast and hard.  She came, clawing his back and shuddering against him.  Only then did he let himself go.

He slammed into her with every thrust, focused only on his pleasure.  He could feel it building, building, and then he was deep inside her, exploding in ecstasy.  He collapsed on top of her, intentionally letting his head rest against her neck.  He waited until both of them were breathing more normally, then he licked her neck.

“Dammit, Tony!” Maria said, shoving him off her.  He fell to the floor laughing, completely unrepentant.  She huffed.  “Why do I even bother?”

“Because you like me.”

She rolled her eyes as she gathered her clothes.  “I’m using your bathroom, and no, you can’t join me,” she said, stalking off. 

Tony chuckled and headed to the kitchen to make her (and himself) a drink.  She’d forgive him…eventually.


End file.
